


It Keeps Me Going

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Fighting To Live!!, From an RP, Gen, Guns, Jewel Finding, Last Requests, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: All she wanted was to go to a party and have a good time. What she got instead was an endless race to stay alive.Credit to gobblerWakeUp on Discord for his RP series!!





	It Keeps Me Going

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to gobblerWakeUp for everything.

1:

This party is turning out real bad.

I had to save the Host, first off…

He got shut up in a closet.

Lucky he had that key.

I just killed someone.

I straight-up shot her!

We had to in order to get out of this house, but…

I feel like I’m sinking.

2:

Badges.

I forgot how many…

One’s in a hole down here somewhere.

I voted myself.

Why not?

At least this way, I can kind-of make up for what I did…

I didn’t get picked?

Okay, but I’m the Con Man’s partner now.

And I can’t fail.

I went sewer diving, and he’s the one who found it.

Not that I minded.

Until I got told to shoot her.

I can’t…I can’t…

Do it…again…

The Part-Timer got her body ripped apart.

Stupid-!

3:

We met someone new.

I don’t think they’ll forgive me for this.

There’s also some blind guy who wants us to kill his wife.

We walked in on him killing the wrong girl?

Three hints to figure out which one it was.

Blonde hair, bracelet, smarts.

For once, math was actually useful.

She died, and we had to vote again.

I was tempted to vote in someone who hadn’t been real helpful, but I didn’t.

The Actress was first.

I was second.

I ran through the fog looking for a heart and eye, not intending to die.

Rocks slammed together in order to save my life.

She got gutted right in front of me!

Heart and eyes in the wrong hands.

I got blamed for it, of course.

-What is that sound!?

4:

A bunch of soldiers!!

We got chased outside…

And then surrounded.

I am NOT going in again.

I hit that archery target like no one’s business.

I ran through that Murder Maze, and only got ‘killed’ once.

I held up the Swindler for a Dino-fight, and we were among the final two.

…

I am **not** going in again.

A new rule: You can no longer vote for you.

The Con Man was going after my friend.

He got picked first.

Then…the Host!?

That was a new one.

Wait-

What now!?

We were swarmed by Snipers-

They shot the Bulletproof dead!!!!

WHAT!?

The Host and the Con Man both came back.

It was a betrayal…

Great.

Something else new to worry about.

Now if I could just.

Get the whispering out of my mind.

So that I could continue on in peace-

5:

Puppets!

Of course.

This creepy dude came out of nowhere and made us play around with them until he decided that he didn’t like the show.

Kidnapping the Con Man with strings, the Swindler ran to rescue him while the Celebutante and Patrician were left behind.

I was _not_ gonna lose more friends!!

We did our best to distract the Puppet Master-

We had to vote.

I picked the Bohemian, and he went toe-to-toe with our Candy-Haired Diva, and I mean that in the best way possible.

He lost.

We could hear the screaming from all the way out there.

He did so well…

I feel horrible, but if not him, then who?

My friends?

The other guy who’s done pretty well?

The _Host!?_

6:

So this guy showed up next, and half the room fell for him instantly.

Except me and the Host.

We got to pick a male and a female to accompany him some place.

He picked the Con Man, and I was gonna go with the Swindler, but apparently that wasn’t allowed.

I ended up picking my best friend.

She was like a kid at Christmas…

It was a trap.

Who was left ran around like crazy people trying to gather up his seven jewels so that we’d get them back!

And then he ran off and ended his own life!?

WHAT!!?

The Con Man found a box for the Cult Members, and the final death challenge was revealed to be a body-part/spirit gathering session.

Last person dies.

I voted the Savior because he hadn’t really done much despite his name.

I didn’t even know him that well.

The Celebutante, the Swindler, the Patrician, and the one I chose.

I was so scared for her…

She did not…survive…

But!

But…

I’ll just…have to survive…myself.

-The Spirit Box!

It could bring someone to life again.

The Con Man and the Host got to decide.

They chose the Bohemian.

Great.

With the Savior now coming for me, plus the guy I indirectly killed back in action, I am in real trouble here.

7:

Some crazy chick named Laressa was shooting up the floors above because we killed her sister!?

Then she jumped out a window.

While the Swindler and the Host searched around her room, the rest of us raced outside.

We needed gems…a lot of gems…

I found the last few in the bushes, and then a séance for her soul was held.

When the ghost arrived…

She picked up a katana and slew the Swindler and the Celebutante!!

My heart dropped.

I’d…I’d lost my other friend.

And then the blame got shifted to me!?

I desperately tried to convince them that it wasn’t my fault, none of it!!

They seemed to believe me, thank goodness.

Bringing me away along with the last-revived, we had to make a choice:

Kill him, or revive one of the dead.

It wasn’t really an option.

I had to get the Swindler back…

The Celebutante’s body was split into fourths, and shot through the heart!

Feeling sick, I left with the two guys.

Badge in hand.

8:

We lost the Con Man to his own copy!

And then the Swindler was stolen as well.

Not another friend.

Please…

We had to really fight them off to save them.

Then the Celebulante came from the dead, and I felt chills-

Once again, voting for the Savior.

A gauntlet to see who could blend in among the copies the easiest.

He just-He hadn’t done much!

-With that I lost another friend.

Here’s hoping the Swindler returned.

I know the Savior is the one who did it.

9:

He beat me up.

Broke my bones, and made me run like that in the relay.

I told him.

I told him I voted him…

I came near the tail-end.

The three of us went head-to-head:

The Con Man, the Savior, and I.

I fought so hard…!

I just didn’t know_ anything_.

And the things I did know weren’t good enough.

I saw my antagonizer get the same treatment I did until he stopped moving.

The man in the worn mask raised his bludgeon over me.

Swung.

Down.

10:

I woke up.

A Museum of the Dead.

Surrounded by the others.

I fought a snake to get out!

9:

Then I went in with C.

She sacrificed herself, and we lived.

Us and our partners.

8: 

Then there was a tower.

A duel.

I sent in the Bird, and she died.

9:

I had to watch my friend fall into the flames at a Chinese celebration.

The only thing I could do was hang onto her last request with everything I had.

But…we did get the Bird back.

8: 

The safety lights went out in Camelot, and I lost my other friend to a Black Knight along with a Survivor.

It was a straight-up miracle that we were able to put him down in time.

7: 

I honored my promise in the Egyptian Wing.

I let the Bird die to save the girl who hated me.

Now **they** hated me.

6:

Knife at my neck, I died for nothing.

The nice guy left.

At first, I was a Dealer.

Then a Maniac.

I couldn’t survive either way.

But.

Sparkles in my eyes.

My neck no longer hurt.

It was no longer so dark.

I could-

Live.

As the Kind Spirit along with the Vengeful Bird I once killed.

And this time:

I promise that I'll do better.

**Author's Note:**

> And in the end, she finally did it. One of the wildest rps I've ever been in. Also my second one, so that was something. (:
> 
> Talk about cutting it close. <3


End file.
